


Stuck on You

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He shouldn’t have overestimated his ability to undress in front of a girl he’s incredibly attracted to."-Skye and Ward get attacked by a slime monster and have to clean up. How are they gonna be able to keep their sexual tension in check?
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Hope everyone is staying safe in quarantine. Enjoy my story!

Grant hadn’t originally planned on suggesting a board game instead of training. He made the executive decision when Skye winced as she descended the stairs to the cargo hold. She finished recovering from the gunshots a month ago but it could never hurt to be careful. Plus, he loved putting a smile on her face. He found himself trying to explain to her the intricacies as his favorite board game instead of making her do situps.

“So, basically, in Stratego you want to protect your flag.”

Skye picked up the small piece of cardboard and studied it. She was sitting across from him in the lounge.

“You can use bombs to blow up attackers,” He frowned, “I mean unless the player is leading with a 6 but—.”

“I want to be red.” Skye interjected

Ward looked up from the board and furrowed his brow at her.

“What?”

“The red team,” She repeated, “I want to be red.”

Of course she did. 

“I mean, yeah sure, if you want, but as I was—.” He saw Coulson approach them and immediately straightened up, “Sir?”

His director eyed the boardgame with apparent amusement before pointing with his thumb towards the spiral staircase.

“Skye. Ward. We need you in the lab.”

“Everything okay?” Skye asked.

“We have a mission. I’ll explain when you join Fitzsimmons.” He left, obviously expecting them to follow. 

Skye shot Ward a look and he shrugged. She stood up to go after their team leader. Ward joined her, trying to keep the disappointed look off of his face. He was looking forward to playing Stratego more than he’d like to admit.

They entered the lab.

“We have a situation,” Coulson said. He gestured to one of the monitors behind the holotable. “As you can see, a man was seen ripping a subway cart off of it’s tracks.”

“Sir, what’s that on his arm?” Simmons asked.

Fitz enhanced the security feed’s image and zoomed in. He pushed his glasses up.

“Is that—,”

“Centipede’s serum.” Coulson confirmed, “One of their super soldiers. May’s landing us in fifteen to diffuse the situation.”

“What do you need us to do?” Ward asked.

“You’re gonna be on the ground with Skye. I need you to track him. Skye is there to talk him down. If he won’t go quietly, you have my permission to subdue him.”

Grant glanced at Skye.

“I don’t know if that’s the best idea, sir. I think it would be safer if—.”

“Those are my orders. Fitzsimmons will stay on comms. May and I will follow in the SUV as your exit.” 

The plane lurched. Coulson steadied himself and fixed his suit.

“Everybody should strap in while we land.” With that, he left.

Jemma gave everyone a nervous smile.

“I’m sure everything will be alright,” She said, “Mike peterson used to be violent and look at him now!”

Her teammates didn’t seem to share her enthusiasm.

“Mike peterson didn’t rip a train from it’s tracks.” Ward commented before exiting the lab.

-

Walking through Manhattan with Skye wasn’t exactly comfortable. She had her arms crossed as she walked and didn’t look at him or talk. He didn’t like it. Grant had gotten used to her chatter. Her silence was a warning.

“You didn’t like what I said,” He guessed, “In the lab.”

Skye lightly kicked a rock as she walked. They both watched it skitter into the road.

“Simmons cleared me for field work a month ago.” 

Ward sighed.

“I know, Skye. I just need you to be… “ He trailed off.

Grant wasn’t sure what he could say to convey what he meant. He was never really good with words. Everything he _wanted_ to say would come across as too personal and he didn’t want to scare her off.

Skye grabbed his arm. He felt something bubble in his chest at the touch before he looked at her. She wasn’t looking at him.

“Grant.” She said.

“What?” He resisted the urge to smile at her use of his first name.

“I see him.”

Oh right, the mission. Grant schooled his features and looked up.

“Where?” 

Skye pointed. Unfortunately, the centipede soldier noticed them too. He broke into a sprint and they followed.

“Coulson,” Grant said into his comm as they ran, “We have located him and are pursuing.”

“Simmons, do you have eyes on us?” Coulson responded

“Yes. Skye, Ward, make a left at that building.”

Trying to run in a crowd of people was a lot harder than they make it look in the movies. Grant had to glance back every few seconds to make sure Skye was keeping pace. As they turned around the corner, he slowed down and examined the crowd. 

“Simmons, what am I looking for?”

Fitz responded.

“Sewer grate to your left, he climbed down.”

Grant curled his nose.

“I’ll follow,” He said, “Coulson, how close are you?’

“We are two blocks away. Be careful.”

“Always am.”

Ward puts his gun back in his holster and hands Skye his flashlight. 

“You following?” He asks her.

She nods. He starts to descend before gesturing for his flashlight back. He holds it in his teeth as they climb down the ladder. 

“Who would hide in a sewer?” 

Skye seemed to be as disgusted as him. Ward grunted in response.

“My guess is that there’s a service room in the tunnels.” Simmons said over comms.

Ward felt his feet hit the bottom. There was, in fact, a service room next to them. He took the flashlight in hand with his gun. As he flashed it down the tunnel, they saw the centipede soldier turned away from him, facing a dead end.

“We’ve got eyes on him, sir.”

“We don’t want to hurt you.” She said to the man, “We just have a couple questions.”

“Put your hands up.” Ward ordered.

The man slowly turned around and put his hands up. Then everything devolved into chaos.

The man’s body seemed to explode into this green goo that filled the end of the tunnel.

“What the fuck?” Skye exclaimed.

“Sir we have a problem,” Ward’s eyes widened.

The slime started to move towards them, rising into a human like shape.

“Cover.” Skye said, “Take cover now.”

She opened the service door and pulled Grant in.

“What’s going on?” May asked.

“Uh he—,” Ward was at a lost for words, “The man, he turned into this… liquid goo, I don’t know.”

The door to the service room rattled. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the door.

“Wait!” Simmons yelled into the comm and he cringed, “Green slime?”

“Yeah!” Skye responded.

“Green slime like the man Spiderman defeated?”

“We don’t exactly have webs to trap him, Simmons”

“The reports said he could shoot toxic slime bullets out of his system.”

“Toxic _what_?” Skye asked.

Honestly, at this point he had thought he’d seen it all. 

The door started to rattle louder.

“You’re going to have to shoot him with the icer, I think.”

“We’re about to have incoming,” He warned, looking at the door, “Will that subdue him?”

“I’m not sure, I mean, he doesn't exactly have a body, does he?”

The door started to cave in as slime filtered through the cracks. It acted like a hand, ripping the door off its hinge. The monster flooded into the room, covering every inch of the space with a small film of goo. Ward shot everywhere he could, trying to find the person within the ooze. The monster shot a toxic bullet to the right of his head. Skye pulled him behind a generator by the back of his bullet proof vest. 

“Any other ideas?” Ward asked Simmons.

“May and Coulson are heading towards the sewers. How long can you hold him?”

“How long can we—? _There is no way to hold him!_ ”

Grant tries again to ice him but Skye has to pull his head back down as toxic bullets fly towards them.

“May and I are descending to the sewers.” Coulson announced.

The slime monster seemed to hear the noise outside of his room. Grant heard a zap and the sound of a falling body. He and Skye quickly got up and aimed their icers at a very pissed off Agent May. She was holding a taser gun.

“Got him.” She said through clenched teeth.

-

May carried the man up the sewer grate with many muffled complaints while Coulson briefed the two agents. Coulson stood a distance away from Skye and Ward. During the fight they had been covered in green slime. It was disgusting, both visually and fragrantly. 

“You two can take the SUV to the hub.” He said, “Clean up and then we can officially debrief with Agent Hill.”

“Sir, can’t we shower on the Bus?” Ward asked.

Coulson smiled.

“It’s bad enough that I’m letting you two touch my SUV. You’re not gonna mess up my plane.”

-

Walking through the hub covered head to toe in sludge wasn’t fun for either Skye or Ward. He avoided eye contact with any of his fellow agents that were no doubtedly laughing at him. 

“Come on,” He muttered, “There’s a locker room near the gym.”

He made a beeline towards it and she almost had to run to keep up. He didn’t care. It wasn’t _his_ fault she had short legs.

“There’s a gym at the hub?”

“Yeah, it’s not like anyone uses it, though. Most field agents only stay for a couple hours at a time for briefing. It’s the nerds that live here.”

Skye snorted and he let a smile slip at his own comment. They arrived at the locker room.

“It’s unisex,” He said, “There’s mutiple showers but just one locker room. If that makes you uncomfortable, I can wait outside.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Skye pushed the door open.

He followed her inside.

“May said that she left clothes for us in locker 13b.”

“Perfect.”

She then proceeded to take her shirt off. Ward’s eyes widened and he quickly faced the lockers.

“You okay?” Skye asked, her tone laced with amusement.

He swallowed thickly and acted like the lockers were the most fascinating things in the world to look at.

“Uh, yeah.”

“You sure?”

“Definitely sure.” Grant scratched the back of his neck.

His hand came back green. Gross. When he sensed Skye turn towards the showers, he snuck a look. Her bra was maroon. Her back was tan. He hastily busied himself with taking off his bulletproof vest. His white shirt was vile and stuck to his skin as he pulled it off. He sat down on the bench in order to take off his boots and socks.

“Do you think it’s worth washing the clothes?” Skye asked.

He glanced up at her. Big mistake. It took him a second to tear his eyes away from her chest. She grinned at him. 

“We should probably just throw them away.” 

Skye was propping her foot on the bench to take off her shoes. She was watching him out of the corner of her eyes. Grant was only wearing pants. He felt blush creep up his chest, realizing how stupid this idea was. He shouldn’t have overestimated his ability to undress in front of a girl he’s incredibly attracted to.

It’s not like he would be completely naked if he took off his pants. He was wearing boxer briefs. Besides, she’s been watching him more than he’s stared at her. He can do this.

Ward stood up and slipped off his pants.

“I’m just gonna,” He looks at her and gestures towards the showers, “clean up.”

Skye gave his body a subtle once-over before meeting his eyes.

_Ha._

“Good idea.”

Grant slipped inside one of the stalls before taking off his underwear, which he hung on a hook outside of the curtain. He turned the water on but couldn’t stop thinking about what she was doing. She must be taking off her clothes. Her bra was so pretty, did her underwear match it? Just thinking about that made his dick harden a bit.

He heard the water turn on in the shower right next to him.

“I wonder what we’re covered in.” Skye said.

“We should’ve grabbed a sample for Simmons.”

He heard her laugh and was suckerpunched with the image of her showering. He turned his back to the faucet, washing the slime out of his hair. Ward tried not to picture Skye lathering herself with soap. Unfortunately, his brain didn’t get the memo and a fantasy of suds running down her breasts smacked him in the face. He was fully hard now and it was extremely unfortunate.

His body really needed to get under control because he eventually has to _leave_ the shower.

“Do you, like, think we’re covered in a part of him?” 

That definitely helped his predicament.

“Gross,” He said, “What part?”

Her giggle make him grin to himself.

“Absolutely disgusting question, Agent Ward.” 

“Honestly, I don’t care what the answer is. I just know my body is practically flooded with it.” 

“Hot.”

Grant sucked in a breath. He knew she was joking but the last thing his dick needed was encouragement.

“If you’re into that sorta thing.” He said nonchalantly. 

Skye turned off her shower.

“I got most of it off, I’m guessing we can take a proper shower on the plane.”

“Good idea.”

Ward fiddled with the handle and shut his water off. If he got dressed before her, he could hide his erection.

“Don’t come out yet!”

He put his hands on his hips and knit his eyebrows.

“Why?” He asked.

“I’m grabbing us towels so unless you want to see me naked… “

Shit. His dick really wasn’t gonna soften any time soon. He desperately wanted to touch himself and it was hell to keep up his restraint. His self control was slowly slipping away.

“Here,” An arm thrusted into his stall, smacking him in the chest.

Skye was holding a towel out for him. For some reason, he froze. Between her being naked and touching his chest and his dick screaming for attention, he just didn’t know what to do. He let out a shaky breath.

“You okay?” Skye asked, her arm still holding the towel.

“Uh,” He breathed, “Yeah.”

He coughed then spoke more confidently.

“Yeah, sorry,” Ward took the towel, “I just found a little bit of slime in my hair I missed earlier.”

“Do you need help?”

He opened his mouth then closed it. Skye’s hand was still reached in the stall, despite him holding the towel. She ended up resting her hand on his shoulder.

“What?” He held his breath.

She spoke slowly.

“Do you want me to help you?”

Ward deduced what she meant and made an executive decision.

“Skye.”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to uh,” He coughed again, “Do you want to join me?”

“I think I’d like to,” Skye murmured, taking her hand off of his shoulder.

He bit his lip as the object of his affection quietly slipped into his stall. He took a step back to give her more room but she just followed him until he was pressed against the wall. Skye placed one hand on the middle of his chest as she leaned in.

Grant bent his head down and kissed her.

If you asked him that previous morning what he expected to be doing, kissing his trainee in an empty shower stall wouldn’t have crossed his mind. That being said, he sure as hell wouldn’t rather be doing anything else.

He poured every single emotion he’d ever felt for her into her lips. Somehow, Skye’s wet hair had gotten tangled up in his hands as her arms twisted around his neck.

She slipped her tongue in his mouth and all he could do was groan against her. Grant then remembered the girl in his arms was naked and leaned back. They were both breathing heavily. He rubbed his hands across the forearms looped around his neck as he looked down at her.

Skye’s skin was damp. Water droplets were falling from her hair down her breasts and it took all of his willpower not to whine. His eyes met hers.

“Can I touch you?” Grant whispered.

She nodded and pulled him in for another kiss.

His hands went straight to her hips and picked her up. He pressed her against the wall. Her moans went straight to his dick. Skye rubbed her hands along his shoulder and he was trying his best not to grind against her center.

Ward broke away from the kiss again to explore his lips downward. He licked down her neck and nipped at her collarbone. That caused Skye to dig her fingernails into his hair so he did it again. He had a goal, though. And that goal caused him to duck down to her breast and wrap his tongue around her nipple. She gasped and grinded against his dick which caused him to buck his hips back against her.

He really had to eat her out. Bad.

Grant set Skye down and moved his hand in between her legs as she kissed him. He massaged her clit while she bit his lip. He stroked his middle finger along her slit before penetrating her to the knuckle. She gasped against him. He leaned back to watch her expression as he started to finger her. His right hand was pumping one finger inside her while his left was thumbing her clit.

She was panting against him, making these small mewing sounds. Her body was twisting and shaking as she moaned. All he could do was moan back at her and keep working her. When he slipped another finger inside her she started to claw at his bicep. 

“Fuck,” She said, “Please, Grant.”

Suddenly, her body straighted up against the wall and he watched as she came on his fingers. She moaned loudly and shuddered against him. He couldn’t tell who was breathing harder. Ward glanced down at his fingers and realized how slick they were with her. 

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” Ward admitted.

He knelt down in front of her and spread her legs apart.

“Can I?” He asked, inches away from her vagina.

Skye threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him against her. He went willingly, dragging his tongue through her wetness. She cursed as he spread her open. He groaned deep in his throat as he sucked her clit into his mouth. It didn’t take long to make her come again. She road his face and grinded against it until she finished.

Ward stood up to his full height. When Skye looked at him, he licked his lips. She shoved him against the wall and kissed him forcefully. It was at that moment that Grant remembered how achingly hard he was. He’s been so hard for _so long_. Skye wrapped a hand around his penis and he loudly moaned into her mouth.

She bit his ear as she stroked up hard and his knees almost buckled.

Skye made eye contact with him as she lowered to the ground. Her mouth was so close to his dick and he was so, so hard. 

“Can I?” She asked.

She was mocking him, he could tell by the glint in her eyes. He eagerly nodded.

“Yes, please.” Ward groaned.

Skye smirked. She wrapped her lips around the head of his penis. He leaned his head against the wall, closed his eyes, and gasped. She started to suck and fit more of him in her mouth. His fingers clutched against her hair. 

She didn’t let him set a rhythm, she took complete control. He just had to sit back and take it. Skye was coaxing sounds out of his mouth he’s never heard himself make before. 

“Baby I’m gonna—,” She hollowed her cheeks around him. “Fuck! Skye ‘m gonna come soon.”

She started moving her tongue against his tip while he was buried in her mouth. Grant smacked the wall to the side of him to stay upright. He was openly moaning her name, not caring who heard.

He opened his eyes and watched her watching him. It tipped him over the edge.

-

Later, when the two of them were getting dressed, Skye kissed him.

“After the debriefing, can we play Stratego?” she asked.

"Only if I get to be red."

She laughed and smacked his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did y'all think?


End file.
